The present invention relates generally to an improved handle for a starter pull cord of a gasoline motor driven device, and particularly to an improved ergonomic handle that is releasably connected to the starter cord and that incorporates various tools that may be relevant to the device on which the handle is employed.
Gasoline powered engines are used to power numerous kinds of devices such as power tools (i.e. chain saws, weed cutters, lawn mowers, snow blowers, leaf blowers, pumps, generators, garden tillers, etc.), snowmobiles, outboard boat motors, motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles. Many of these engines have a manual starter mechanism employing a pull cord with an attached handle to provide the initial impetus to start the engine. The pull cord is wound around a starter pulley that is connected to the engine's crankshaft. To start the engine, a user pulls on the handle of the starter cord to unwind the cord from the pulley to impart a rotational movement to the crankshaft, which provides the impetus to start the engine.
Conventional pull cord handles comprise of a simple T-shaped body that is connected to the pull cord at the stem, or D-shaped body connected to the cord at the straight portion of the handle. Conventional pull cord handles typically do not provide any additional or enhanced functionality other than as a handle.